Better Than Expected
by slackerD
Summary: Cosima may have gone to Vegas with one goal in mind, but she left with something much better. (Sara/Felicity & Sarah/Cosima/Delphine)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Better than Expected  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Crossover:** Arrow/Orphan Black  
**Pairing/Characters:** Felicity Smoak/Sara Lance, Sarah Manning/Cosima Niehaus/Delphine Cormier, John Diggle, Oliver Queen  
**Summary:** Cosima may have gone to Vegas with one goal in mind, but she left with something much better.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**A/N:** Assumes knowledge of both shows through season 2. Also the timelines of the two shows don't quite match up, but hopefully this crossover is amusing enough that it's ignorable.  
**2nd A/N:** I've never been to Vegas, so I got all the info online. And with the gambling, I kind of just made some conclusions that hopefully are close enough to the truth. So apologies if I got anything wrong.

* * *

She doesn't tell the others what she's up to, just that she wants to check things out alone. They don't question it too much, more concerned about what they want to do. She knows they only asked because she's Brenda's roommate and it was a bit awkward not to. Cosima doesn't mind—at least that's what she tells herself—since she came to Vegas with a specific goal in mind.

She ends up at the Circus Circus Casino because of the name and the fact that it's a smaller casino. She hopes that means it'll be a little easier to count cards and not be noticed.

She wanders a bit, taking in the atmosphere and trying not to seem too eager. She hopes she can just blend it, but wonders if her glasses scream geek, meaning it's obvious that she's counting cards. Or maybe she's over thinking it, which she tends to do.

She finally picks a black jack table with two open seats and finds herself sitting next to a young blonde about her age—who offers her a smile, which Cosima returns—and a balding man who looks about fifty. She receives her chips and is dealt her two cards.

**…**

The addition of another person at the table means that Felicity has to adjust her approach a bit. But she's been doing this long enough that it's a simple matter. She's actually more concerned about using a fake ID than she is about her card counting.

Five hands after the woman with the dreads sits down, a new shoe begins and Felicity mentally calculates how much longer she can stay at the table before she has to worry about being caught.

It's as she's figuring this out that she realizes that the woman next to her is counting cards as well. She's good, not as good as Felicity—she'd be willing to bet that this is dreads first time—but she's subtle enough that she could have had an excellent night, if she'd just picked a different table. Two people counting cards and not working together make it a bit more obvious about what's happening. Felicity debates what to do.

**…**

The cute blond to her right keeps sneaking glances at Cosima. She's not conceited enough to assume it's interest, but the smile she wears while looking at Cosima does seem encouraging.

They're both doing well and Cosima wonders if she should maybe invite her out for a drink after. Even if she's not interested—Cosima's been wrong before—she at least seems like someone who'd be interesting to talk to.

But then she cashes out and Cosima thinks the opportunity is lost.

But as she stands, the blonde leans over and asks, "Would you want to get a drink with me?"

Figuring that she can always try again later, Cosima agrees and cashes out as well. The dealer is eyeing them suspiciously, but Cosima just ignores him, since she's not sure why.

She follows the blonde out of the casino and suddenly wonders if she's walking into some sort of set up.

**...**

Once Felicity's gotten the woman outside and away from the casino, she introduces herself.

"Felicity Smoak."

"Cosima Niehaus."

The name fits her, Felicity thinks.

"So I hope you don't mind," Felicity begins. "But I thought it was better if we both got out of there."

"Because of the dealer?" Cosima asks.

"Yeah. Kind of," Felicity replies. "More because we were both counting cards and were probably about to be busted."

"Whoa, no way."

Felicity nods.

"Then I totally appreciate that," Cosima says. "I didn't realize... You didn't have to get me out of there."

"Course I did," Felicity replies as they start walking. "They're real asshats if you get caught counting cards. You don't deserve that."

"How do you know I don't?"

Felicity shrugs. "I just do."

"So... did you still want to get a drink?"

"I could actually use some food," Felicity counters. "I was in there a while. My treat?"

Cosima nods. "You earned more than me, dude, so sure. Lead the way."

**…**

Felicity takes her to a taco place nearby.

"You're not vegan or anything, are you?" Felicity asks suddenly as they stand in line.

Cosima shakes her head, finding the question endearing.

They order and find a table, immediately falling into conversation easily. It helps that Felicity seems as talkative as Cosima. She learns—surprisingly—that Felicity is eighteen and grew up in Vegas. She's been earning extra money for college by counting cards.

"At first it was just a fun challenge, but the better I got, the more sense it made."

Cosima, in turn, talks about growing up in San Francisco, her interest in Biology and what she plans to do after she graduates from Berkley next year.

**…**

Felicity is pleasantly surprised at how much fun she's having talking with Cosima. She'd just been hoping to save her from being thrown out or worse, but the more they talk, the more Felicity hopes they can be friends.

**...**

Cosima ends up hanging out with Felicity the rest of the week. It's more fun than spending time with her roommate and her friends. Felicity is definitely more interesting than Brenda and her group.

Felicity takes her to two other casinos to count cards while Felicity does other things. Cosima does well, especially because of the tips Felicity gives her on how to avoid drawing attention.

At the end of the week, they exchange information and vow to keep in touch. They'll be on opposite ends of the country, Felicity starting at M.I.T. and Cosima continuing at Berkley, but she figures that with all the ways to keep in touch, they'll be able to sustain their friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

She and Cosima stay in touch while Felicity is at M.I.T. It's nice to have someone to geek out with, even if their focuses are different. Cosima at least understands that excitement and drive.

Felicity graduates and moves to Starling City when she gets a job at Queen Consolidated. Cosima's excited for her, stating that she wants a tour of everything science related when she visits.

Felicity's never been more pleased that she trusted her instincts. Her friendship with Cosima has survived her four years at M.I.T. and Cosima finishing her bachelor's and working her Master's. And though she knows it probably won't be for a while, Felicity loves the fact that Cosima wants to visit.

**…**

When Cosima receives a call from a Detective Beth Childs, she doesn't know quite what to think. Genetic identicals is difficult to believe, but not impossible. It's probably because her focus is Evolutionary Development that she accepts Beth's story, especially when she's been presented with all the information. Which Beth apparently finds odd. It seems that she and the other clones Beth has talked to, were having a bit more trouble with the concept. What worries Cosima about the whole situation is who is out there hunting them all down.

She debates whether to tell Felicity, who is really her only friend. Not because she doesn't trust her, but because it doesn't sound real and Felicity would probably need proof. And does she really want to draw her friend in that deeply?

But she needs someone to talk to about it. And so she tells Felicity. What's interesting is that Felicity seems to have secrets of her own. They're both pretty bad at keeping secrets from each other—their relationship has always been very honest. And so during one late night chat, they both share.

**...**

When Felicity tells Cosima about how she spends her nights, she doesn't expect to be believed. But then Cosima counters with the fact that she's a clone and Felicity doesn't know how to respond. Cosima takes her silence as disbelief and so she holds up the photographic evidence as proof, making Felicity understand why Cosima was so insistent that this conversation be a video chat.

The fact that someone seems to be killing them off is scary as hell, making Felicity anxious about Cosima's safety—when she supposes it's only fair since her nightly actions aren't exactly safe.

So she does the only thing she can, offer to help. She may not understand the science of it, but she can definitely find things online, possibly even other clones.

**…**

Learning that Felicity, who is deathly afraid of heights, jumped out of a plane makes Cosima smile. It's a nice distraction from all the craziness that seems to be happening around her. Beth's suicide, Katja's murder and Sarah's appearance seem to have set things into even faster motion. Cosima had thought that just learning she was a clone was dramatic enough. Turns out she was very wrong.

As she tries to explain everything that's happened and what the knowledge of a new clone has brought, Cosima struggles with telling Felicity her true feelings about Sarah. Falling for a genetic identical feels... wrong, somehow—though she knows it's more about how others will perceive it. Or maybe she's just worried about Sarah's reaction. They obviously connect; more so than Cosima ever did with Beth or Alison. Sarah seems to understand that Cosima finds it all fascinating and while she might not appreciate it all the way Cosima does, she does accept it, just as she accepts so many things about their insane situation.

Felicity eventually drags it out of her, but doesn't judge her for it. She reminds Cosima that it's not like they're truly sisters—even if others might see them that way—that they didn't grow up together and isn't the whole point that they're all such different people?

Cosima feels a sense of relief. She didn't expect judgment, that's not really Felicity's style, but she'd still been nervous. Because even if nothing comes of it—because she really hasn't decided what she's going to do—the feelings will always be there. Felicity just tells her to call any time she needs to talk about it and leaves it at that.

**…**

Falling for Sara catches Felicity off guard. It's an unexpected delight amidst the worry and struggle as Oliver tries to forge a new way. She talks with Cosima about it, who is starting a new romance of her own.

Though she's glad that Cosima seems happy, Felicity does wonder if Cosima is pursuing her as a distraction from her feelings for Sarah. And finding out that Delphine might be Cosima's monitor is even more worrisome. Felicity just hopes things don't turn out too badly for Cosima.

Then again, she started dating her boss's ex girlfriend a mere week after they broke up, so maybe she has a reason to be wary as well. Watching them spar in the lair makes Felicity wonder if she's fooling herself. They obviously have great chemistry, plus the whole masked hero thing.

Diggle, out of all people is the one to reassure her—though he's always been the wise observer as long as she's known him, so she probably shouldn't be surprised. He sees things she may have missed and informs Felicity that Sara stares at her a lot more than she realizes. Except that Felicity's worry isn't about Oliver and what he might think, but instead wondering if she's the right person for Sara since she's so vastly different than Oliver or Nyssa.

"The only difference is that you haven't killed anyone," Diggle says.

"That seems like a big difference, Dig," Felicity retorts.

"Aren't you selling yourself short, Felicity?" he asks.

"No, I..." Felicity sighs. "I just really like her, Dig. I guess I'm worried that it's more one sided."

"Trust me, it's not."

And as the relationship grows, Felicity realizes he's right. Just because Oliver feels like he's not in the right place for a relationship doesn't mean that Sara feels the same way.

**...**

Cosima hadn't planned on telling Felicity that she's sick—especially since she's known for a while and had hoped she'd figure out a cure before things got too bad. She hadn't even really planned on telling Delphine, it had just felt right at the time. But when she has a coughing fit, complete with blood splattered in her hand, she really has no choice. She probably shouldn't have agreed to a video chat.

Felicity is concerned and offers to help with research, even if she doesn't really know what to look for. Cosima appreciates the offer, but she knows that Felicity has problems of her own. Felicity tells her she's being stupid that her computers are capable of running multiple searches and that she can even keep them hidden from the rest of the team. So Cosima, reluctantly explains about the spreading polyps.

**…**

Shit hits the fan and there's little time for chatting for either of them. They still keep in touch though, through texting mostly because they can't seem not to communicate. They've been friends long enough that they have a short hand so if someone else found the conversations, they'd probably wouldn't understand. Felicity sends quick messages about Slade Wilson and Starling burning while Cosima replies with snippets of how she gets out of DYAD's clutches and falling into a relationship with Sarah. Felicity worries because Cosima seems to be getting worse, but Cosima counters with her concern about Felicity being in the middle of a Slade's revenge and how she'll always be a target because she's on Team Arrow.

**…**

The fact that Delphine offers to step aside when she returns is something Cosima never expected. Delphine's always fought for the relationship, but in hind sight, Delphine's always done what she thought would protect Cosima. And apparently the closeness between her and Sarah is obvious. But what Cosima really didn't expect is that Sarah's willing to stand by her in any capacity that Cosima is comfortable.

For someone who has been alone a lot of her life, it's an amazing gift. Except she doesn't want to hurt either of them.

The decision is made on Felix's couch after a bottle of wine she probably shouldn't be drinking and many rambling debates between her and him. It seems obvious once it's realized, but she supposes she needed to get there on her own—well with a push from Felix.

At first Cosima worries that the easy acceptance from both of them is because they know it's what she wants and not because they think it's a good idea. But that worry disappears as her condition worsens.

They're so close to a cure, but she's doing downhill fast and she watches them bond in a way she never expected.

The cure is discovered just in time It's a long and difficult process, but it works.

**...**

Knowing that Cosima's found a cure is an obvious relief, though as Felicity listens to what it entails, she still fears for Cosima. It's not an easy procedure to go through and after all these months, it sounds even more draining than being sick. Still Cosima seems optimistic and is full of reassurances, so Felicity just hopes for the best.

**…**

As Cosima explains the cure to Felicity, she can tell her friend is worried. It's understandable since it's going to difficult. But she's made it this far, so Cosima knows she's going to survive.

And what's even more encouraging is the fact that the explanation sparks a memory for Felicity. She excitedly explains about something she read about months back that might help prevent the disease from attacking the others. She offers to research it.

**…**

Felicity's never been gladder to know people at STAR Labs. The fact that the cure has a different application and is something they already produce is almost as crazy as finding out that Cosima is a clone. She talks to Caitlin and after some negotiating and eccentric stories, Felicity is promised a dozen vials. She just hopes it's enough.

She contacts Cosima and eagerly invites her to Starling City to pick up them up, since it's easier for Cosima to fly out than it is for Felicity to come to her.

Cosima doesn't mind, stating that she'll just be bringing her entourage along and it'll be fine.

Felicity's excited; it's been a long time since she's actually seen Cosima in person. She's also curious to meet one of the others, especially Sarah—though Cosima never specified who was coming, Felicity knows that Sarah is the only one it could be since she refuses to let Cosima out of her sight for too long. An after effect of Cosima almost dying. Which means that Delphine will be coming as well, Felicity assumes.

So they plan a quick visit and tickets are brought.


	3. Chapter 3

The car that picks them up is impressive and Cosima realizes that Felicity really hadn't been exaggerating about her boss's wealth. The driver introduces himself as Diggle and his calm presence puts them all at ease—especially Sarah, who Cosima knows is still hella paranoid. They don't have anything besides their carry ons, so he leads them to a sleek black car. Cosima and Delphine take the back seat, while Sarah sits in front. They all know the parts they have to play, even if Felicity knows about the three of them. Felicity had assured Cosima that the relationship wouldn't be a big deal, but it's become a habit. Besides, since everyone assumes that she and Sarah are twins, it really is easier this way.

Sarah is tense in the front while Diggle keeps glancing at her, but the car ride is quiet. Cosima spends it studying Diggle, having heard a lot about him from Felicity. He's exactly as she described. It makes her even more curious to meet the others and see if they're just as she envisioned.

They park in the back of Verdant and follow Diggle into the empty club. Cosima's a little surprised. She expected there to be more activity and preparation, but Tuesday must not be a very busy day. As they descend the stairs, Cosima feels her anticipation building. She'd been eager to see the lair ever since Felicity told her about it, but even more so after Felicity told her about the update she did.

It's even more impressive than expected and she can tell that both Delphine and Sarah find it amazing as well. They're taking it all in when she's suddenly wrapped up in Felicity's arms.

"You're here," she exclaims. She then turns to Delphine and Sarah who are slightly behind Cosima. She offers an awkward wave. "I'm Felicity."

"Sarah."

"Delphine, it is nice to finally meet you."

Felicity shakes the offered hand. "Nice to finally meet you guys too. Welcome to the lair."

Sarah chuckles and then follow Felicity as she leads them towards the center of the basement.

"Thanks again for picking them up, Dig," Felicity says as Diggle settles into a chair.

"It's fine, Felicity," Diggle assures her. "I know you had to be here."

Felicity then gives them a quick tour, pointing out the medical equipment, the training area and explaining why the Arrow keeps his costume in a glass case.

"What's that about?"

Cosima follows where Sarah where Sarah is pointing and sees two metal beams going from the floor to ceiling.

"Oh that's the salmon ladder," Felicity replies, her cheeks pinking slightly. "It's... well, I'll have Sara—my Sara, show you later."

"Or Oliver," Diggle adds from the computer he's at. "Equal opportunity ogling, right?"

Felicity grins. "How come I never see you on that thing, Dig?"

Diggle chuckles and Cosima's curiosity is piqued.

"Where is Sara?" Cosima asks. "I was looking forward to meeting the famous Canary."

"Sleeping," Felicity replies. "Last night got kind of long."

"The life of a super hero, I'm sure," Cosima replies.

"I am so sorry, but I have to finish this and then we can grab lunch," Felicity tells them.

"It's cool," Cosima replies. "Can we try out one of the bows?"

"You're not trying a bow," Sarah tells her.

"But I want to," Cosima pouts.

"You've already poked someone's eye out, Cos," Sarah reminds her.

Felicity giggles as Diggle looks up in surprise.

Delphine—used to Cosima and Sarah bickering has wandered over to look at the various pieces of medical equipment—but Cosima can hear her laughing softly at them.

"That wasn't a bow and arrow," Cosima points out. "And technically that was you."

"It was your device," Sarah retorts.

"I didn't tell you to shoot her in the eye," Cosima says.

"Yeah, well, shooting people in the heart doesn't work out so well for me," Sarah replies.

Knowing the story, Felicity is laughing at her computer while Diggle seems to be bouncing between fascinated and disbelief.

"So you're saying that you're not glad she's alive?" Cosima asks.

"You know that's not what I mean, Cos."

"You are so the older sister who picks on the younger one," Cosima tells her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sarah asks.

"You've severely wounded Helena twice and she's never done anything to you," Cosima points out.

"Never done anything to me? Are you forgetting about Katja and the others?"

"She just wants her sister's love, Sarah," Cosima reminds her.

"Which she has, yeah?" Sarah snaps. "Let it go."

"You shot your sister?" Diggle questions. "Like one of the others... or..."

"Stabbed too," Cosima adds.

"Sarah and Helena are twins," Felicity explains.

"Huh."

Footsteps on the stairs pause the conversation. They all turn to find Oliver staring at them.

"Is this him?" Cosima asks.

"Who are you?" Oliver inquires.

"You remember that I said I had a friend visiting?" Felicity reminds him.

"And you brought them here?" Oliver questions.

"Cosima was curious," Felicity explains.

"You can't just start telling people, Felicity," he scolds. "At least with Barry—"

"Oooh, can I meet Barry too?" Cosima interjects.

Oliver turns to stare at Cosima. "And she knows about Barry. Is there anything you didn't tell her?"

"She left out the part about you being impolite," Cosima tells him.

Oliver growls at Cosima.

"Hey," Sarah snaps, stepping between Cosima and Oliver. "Piss off. We know how to keep a secret, yeah?"

"They seem to have one or two of them own," Diggle adds.

"That doesn't mean that we should—"

Sarah scoffs, cutting him off. "Just because I haven't killed as many people as you have—"

"Technically you haven't killed anyone," Cosima interjects. "Just attempted."

This actually makes Oliver pause as he stares at them.

"So are we done yelling then?" Felicity questions.

"For now," Oliver huffs. "But I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop telling people my secret."

"What if you're dying again?"

Oliver sighs.

"Awesome," Cosima says. "Now that that's out of the way, can he show me how to use a bow?"

"No," Sarah says.

"Well then how about the salmon ladder?" Cosima tries. "I'm totally curious now." She looks over at Sarah who shrugs.

"What? I'm curious too."

"I would like to see as well," Delphine pipes up.

Oliver is caught off guard, having apparently not noticed Delphine off to the side. He turns to Felicity.

"What exactly have you been telling them?" Oliver asks Felicity.

"Just giving them the tour," Felicity replies.

Oliver shakes his head and turns to Diggle. "Do you mind giving me some back up while I check out..." He glances at Cosima, Sarah and Delphine. "What Waller mentioned the other night?"

Diggle turns to Felicity, who nods.

"What was that?" Oliver asks.

"Just checking with the boss," Diggle replies.

Oliver scowls as Cosima, Delphine and Sarah laugh.

"Ready when you are," Diggle says, standing.

Oliver stalks up the stairs mumbling about disrespect and solo missions.

"So that was the Arrow?" Cosima asks, once they heard the door click shut.

"Yep, that's Oliver," Felicity replies.

"I see what Dig means about ogling," Cosima says.

Sarah elbows her.

"Oui," Delphine adds. "He is very—"

Sarah cuts her off with a look and Delphine just smirks at her, making both Cosima and Felicity laugh.

"I see what you mean," Felicity tells Cosima.

"What have you been telling her, Cos?" Sarah asks.

"Just how cute the two of you are," Cosima grins.

"I am _not_ cute," Sarah grumbles.

Cosima smirks. "So what's the plan here, Ms. Smoak?"

"Well I'm waiting for a call from Caitlin at the lab," Felicity replies. "And then we can go pick it up."

"Can I get a tour of STAR Labs?" Cosima asks.

Felicity shakes her head. "Sorry. They won't even let me have one. And with the heightened security, they won't even let you in the building."

Cosima pouts. "You promised me a tour."

"Not of STAR Labs, I didn't."

"Maybe you can apply for a job there," Sarah consoles her.

"I'll send you a bow later as an apology," Felicity adds.

"You're gonna get my kid shot with an arrow," Sarah groans.

"Hey, I can be careful," Cosima protests.

Delphine laughs again.

Felicity's phone rings as Cosima tries to defend herself. Judging by Felicity's expression, Cosima assumes that it's Sara on the other end, apparently awake. Guess super heroes don't need much sleep.

"We're going to meet her for lunch," Felicity announces once she hangs up.

They pile into Felicity's car, Sarah and Delphine taking the back. As Felicity and Cosima chat in the front, Cosima tries not to grin at her girlfriends in the back. Delphine's no longer as intimated by Sarah as she used to be, but there are still moments of awkwardness since Sarah's not affectionate with many people and she's only recently started to be okay with a lot of casual contact between her and Delphine. There had been more between them when the threat of Cosima's death hung over them because they understood each other's pain. But then Cosima had recovered and Sarah had gotten skittish again. But now that Delphine's seen that side of her, she's more willing to tease Sarah; not having to worry about Sarah's reaction beyond a mild glare.

It's watching Sarah meet Sara that's really interesting. Cosima, Delphine and Felicity watch in amusement as the two circle each other. It's more posturing on Sarah's part since she knows that Sara can take her down in under three seconds, but her pride won't allow her to back down completely. The three of them unsuccessfully stifling their laughter is what pulls them from their glaring.

They're seated in a round booth that has Sarah and Sara sitting across from each other.

**...**

Felicity's glad that her staring doesn't seem too obvious. The clone thing is still kind of crazy to her and it's fascinating to find the differences between Cosima and Sarah. However, she has a feeling that seeing more of them together will what really clinches it for her. After all, Sarah and Cosima could just be twins.

If anything, the relationship between them and Delphine is what's really interesting for Felicity, since Cosima has told her about the evolution from the beginning. She knows it fascinates Sara as well, even if she won't admit it. More so because of what Felicity's easy acceptance could mean for their relationship.

The fact that Sara still loves Nyssa is obvious to Felicity, though it doesn't bother her. Nyssa helped Sara become the amazing woman she is today; Felicity knows this. And while she isn't a fan of the killing, she does admire the fact that Nyssa does subscribe to a code of honor. It's just vastly different from Felicity's.

Felicity wonders if Sara would even suggest including Nyssa. Probably not for fear of rejection. However, in Felicity's mind, it's Nyssa's inability to stay in Starling City and Felicity's reluctance to leave Oliver that would be the real obstacle. Well that's what Felicity assumes. She really has no idea about Nyssa's feelings on the matter. But judging by the looks she was giving Felicity the last time she was in town...

Anyway...

It's great seeing Cosima again. She can't believe that one of her best friends is someone she only hung out with for a week in high school. Technology is really what allowed them to become great friends. Having someone to talk to that has even more craziness going on is probably what really cemented the friendship.

Felicity's cell rings near the end of lunch. Caitlin says she'll be able to meet up in about an hour. It gives them just enough time to finish up and head over to STAR Labs.

Cosima is still annoyed that she can't get a tour and pouts the entire way there. To Felicity's amusement, both Sarah and Delphine ignore the pouting woman between them in the back seat, instead questioning Sara and Felicity about their nightly activities.

At one point, Sarah wants to know the most efficient way to kill someone and it's Delphine that starts arguing with her, telling her that she doesn't need to know that. It's different than the bickering Felicity witnessed between Sarah and Cosima earlier. Delphine seems affectionately exasperated with Sarah versus Sarah's irritated mistrust of Cosima having access to weapons. Felicity and Sara share a smile and glancing in the rearview mirror shows that Cosima's bad mood is dissipating listening to the disagreement.

By the time they reach STAR Labs, Sarah as conceded defeat and Delphine might be one of the most triumphant looking people Felicity's ever seen. She knows from Cosima that Sarah doesn't back down easily, so she gets what a huge victory that is for Delphine. She leaves the four of them in the car as she goes and retrieves the vials from Caitlin.

**...**

Since there's always a concern about someone else starting to show signs, the visit isn't as social as Cosima or Felicity would like. Cosima, Delphine and Sarah are scheduled on the red eye that night. The vials are securely tucked in Cosima's carry on and she has to wonder how Felicity got permission for that with all the regulations about bags nowadays. She doesn't ask though, preferring not to know.

Sara and Felicity keep them company while they wait to board. Felicity tells a few of the crazy stories that Oliver told her before he revealed his alter ego and Cosima convinces Sarah to tell a couple cute stories about Kira.

"Maybe next time you can visit us," Cosima suggests to Felicity. "Meet some of the others. I know you're curious."

"If I can drag this one along," Felicity replies, kicking Sara's foot.

"Hey I'm not the one that keeps you here," Sara retorts.

"I thought that you were in charge," Delphine says.

"She is," Sara agrees. "And one day Oliver might realize it."

They share a laugh as their flight is announced. Cosima hugs Felicity, promising to call later.

Sara pulls Sarah aside and whispers something in her ear and Cosima has a feeling that it's an answer to her earlier question. The smirk Sarah wears as they board the plan just confirms it.

Delphine must sense it too. "There is no more danger to worry about," she tells Sarah, repeating her earlier argument.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Sarah says, still smirking.

**...**

"So... thoughts?"

"You know some interesting people, Ms. Smoak," Sara replies.

"So that means we're visiting then, right?" Felicity asks.

"You're the boss," Sarah tells her.

Felicity grins. "I was worried that you and Sarah wouldn't get along."

"Why? Because we have the same name?"

"Sure, let's go with that," Felicity replies.

"I like her. She seems scrappy. I'd want her on my side in a fight."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that," Felicity says.

"There aren't many people I'd trust to have my back," Sara points out.

"True," Felicity agrees. "High praise indeed."

Sara nods.

"And Delphine?"

"Smart as hell. Complete opposite of Sarah. It'll be interesting to see the three of them in their own environment," Sara answers.

"Thinking of becoming a psychologist?" Felicity teases.

"You disagree?"

"I didn't say that," Felicity replies.

"Anyway, I can easily see why you and Cosima stayed friends all this time."

"I can't believe it's been over five years since I've seen her in person," Felicity says.

"That is a little nuts," Sara agrees.

"You can help me convince Oliver that he can spare us for a few days," Felicity says.

Sara laughs. "Like you need my help convincing Oliver, boss."

Felicity grins. "Well he seems to be the only one who doesn't realize that."

"He has been hit on the head, a lot," Sara retorts.

**…**

"So what did you think of Felicity?" Cosima asks Sarah and Delphine as they try to settle into their seats.

"I can see how the two of you became friends," Sarah replies.

"She is equally as cheeky," Delphine agrees.

Cosima grins.

"She better not send you a bow," Sarah says

"Oh, so you get to run around shooting at people, but I can't have a bow?" Cosima asks.

"If she took proper lessons," Delphine tries.

"Stop encouraging her," Sarah says.

"But she is so cute when she's focused."

"Yeah until she shoots someone's eye out—"

"Uh, act—"

"That was your fault too."

Delphine chuckles.

"She'll totally bring a bow when she visits," Cosima points out.

"At least then Sara can teach you," Sarah replies.

"Maybe she can bring a smaller one for Kira," Cosima adds.

Sarah groans.

"It is better than Cosima encouraging her to blow things up with that chemistry set," Delphine offers.

"Plus one day she can grow up to be a super hero," Cosima adds. "Science by day. Archery or whatever by night."

"I think she would like this idea," Delphine says.

"You two better not encourage that when we get back," Sarah warns.

"We won't have to," Cosima replies. "Felicity and Sara visiting will be enough."

"I hate you both," Sarah grumbles.


End file.
